


Transformers Energon: Redone

by Cobalt27



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers: Energon
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Energon (Transformers), Retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobalt27/pseuds/Cobalt27
Summary: Despite my controversial opinion about this show and how much I adore it, I will admit that something's are pretty awful about it, so this is my attempt to show what would happen should I have been in charge of the plot. Somethings will be the same, but many things will be different, especially Ironhide and Kicker.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Transformers Energon: Redone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting off with the first chapter here, already you may notice that unicron already can speak, which he doesnt do in Energon. In addition you may also notice that I have taken earth out of the picture, as its presence in the show doesnt exactly add anything substantial. With that out of the way, enjoy.

Deep in the cold dark of the cosmos, a titanic, planet sized being's body lay deceased, But deep within this gigantic figure, life was stirring. In the core of this being, what could be identified as a Quintesson awoke. Their long arms stretched and patted the rough surface of this unknown place. After fumbling around for a bit, the Quintesson arose on their feet, if you could even call them feet. At last the red head of the Quintesson spoke.

"Where are we?" Said the red head of the Quintesson, it was said in a demanding tone, his voice was harsh and gravelly, and very much angry. Then the head swiveled around to a dark green head, who then spoke.

"You're asking us? We're you!" Spoke the green head, his voice was deep, and mellower, but very much still angry. As he finished the sentence, the head swiveled around to its third side, revealing what looked to be a woman, her face colored like steel, with hints of gold undertones.

"Yes, there's no need to go around being so rash, especially when there isnt anyone around to answer your rudely toned questions!" Replied the third head. Her voice was high pitched, and seemed somewhat like it was constantly on the verge of tears. It swiveled around to the red head.

"Well maybe I wasnt asking any of you!" The red head said. He was shouting now, and still very much angry. The head swiveled around to its second side with the dark green head.

"Then enlighten me! Who we're you talking to? There's no one else here!" The Dark Green head replied. His tone was accusatory in nature. Nearly immediately after saying this, the head swiveled around to the fourth side, revealing a head with a long, narrow chin, with five glowing square shaped holes in it. The face was a grayish blue color, and his eyes were yellow.

"I do believe that's enough bickering out of us. Our first objective should be finding out where we are, and for what purpo-" the fourth head was interrupted by a low rumbling, and the shaking of the chamber. The pit in the center of the chamber flared to life, glowing light greenish yellow, and a low growl could be sensed in their mind. And then the titanic being spoke.

"I... am Unicron... I have brought you back... for a purpose... to revive me, with the power of energon." The gigantic figure now known as Unicron said. His voice was low, yet commanding, it was gravelly and deep, and had an undertone of something very robotic. The Quintesson switched to the red head.

"Unicron!? You've got some nerve coming to us after what you did to our planet! How do you expect us to even think about reviving you?" The red head of the Quintesson asked.

"You're insolence... is annoying small lifeform... you will do as I say... because I can bring your planet back... should you choose to revive me... I will remake your planet... and you will live there once again." Unicron spoke in his deep gravelly voice.

The head swiveled around to its fourth side. "If you are in need of reviving, how is it that you are speaking to us?" The blue-grey head asked.

"I... am the embodiment of chaos.. tied to my brother Primus... While he survives... I cannot truly ever die...as of this present time only my conciousness survives, while my physical form is rendered dormant." Unicron explained. "I have used part part of my remaining energon to bring you back online... should you accept, I am tasking you with collecting enough energon to bring me back online... in addition... I can use what remains of my energon to create forces for you to aid in this effort..."

The Quintesson's head began spinning rapidly, as the first three voices began shouting and arguing amongst themselves, evidently deciding whether or not to trust Unicron. Eventually, the screaming increased, and the spinning became faster, until it suddenly halted, stopping on the fourth head.

"Bring back my Terrorcons." Commanded the greyish blue head. The pit in the center of the room began glowing intensely, and shapes began appearing out of it.

"...Excellent..." Replied Unicron.

Elsewhere, on the paradisaical world of Cybertron, it was a time of rejoice. The war with the Decepticons and their leader Megatron was finally over, the Autobots had won, and their leader Optimus Prime had assumed the role of leader, on a temporary status, but for the ten years he had been in command, life was nearly perfect, and no one had objected about his stay in command. His most successful aspect had been the reintegration of the decepticons into autobot society, while most decepticons had chosen to be locked up rather than abandone their ideals, a good portion had chosen to work for the autobots, despite keeping their decepticons shield and name.

In the sea of rust, a tower began slowly arising out of the surface. As it arose more, it began to get wider, and eventually the reverse tapering was cut off by a large hexagonal shape, with what looked to be a city resting on it. In this city, a large door opened up to reveal former decepticon Demolisher standing guard. Demolisher looked around confused.

"What's going on? No one told me we were surfaci- oh, it's you Kicker." He sighed, seeing a boy with spiky brown hair riding a motorcycle towards him.

"Look I came out for some fresh air ya mind?" The boy identified as Kicker asked. As he whizzed closer on his motorcycle.

"Its not up to me Kicker, and even if it was I still wouldnt let you out here. You were assigned here by your father, and I'm under direct orders from Hotshot to keep any and all citizens from entering and leaving without direct authorization from one of my higher ups, and Kicker Jones, I am no sloucher." Demolisher stated, repeating the same speech he gave every time. Demolisher moved in the way to stop Kicker from passing. 

"I've heard it all before Demolisher, and once again I'm not letting your speech stop me!" Kicker said, as he slid his motorcycle down so that it lay flat on the ground, and he passed in between Demolisher's legs. Kicker lept forward up into the air, and called out to the motorcycle.

"Hey Sureshot! Like I told ya!" He shouted. The motorcycle now known as Sureshot transformed, jumped into the air so that he was in position and then transformed back into motorcycle form, and Kicker leaned forward so that he slid perfectly back on the motorcycle, which also slid perfectly onto the ground, losing no speed or momentum. Kicker looked back at Demolisher.

"Heh. Later!" He laughed with a wave. Demolisher clenched his fists and let loose a slew of frustrated noises and stomped once on the ground. Demolisher was about to transform into his tank alternate mode, when he heard a recognizable hum of an engine behind him. 

"Oh great, here to save that day, Hotshot." Demolisher grumbled. Demolisher turned around to see his suspicions confirmed, a yellow cybertronian styled muscle car was zooming toward him.

"Hey Demolisher, did you perchance see Kicker?" Hotshot asked, quickly transforming and standing beside Demolisher. The Decepticon turned to face the Autobot.

"Yeah he's on his motorcycle, I tried and failed to stop him. You can probably catch him if you hurry." Demolisher informed. Hotshot ran past Demolisher.

"Man that kid can be such a pain in the read bumper. Transform!" He shouted as he transformed back into the cybertronian muscle car, and zoomed past. Kicker hadnt gone too far yet, and despite being on a motorcycle, was slower than Hotshot, who was quickly catching up, which Kicker saw in the rearview mirror.

"Save it Hotshot. I've been stuck underthe surface for a month and half in earth time, I'm sick of not seeing the sun." Kicker shouted back at Hotshot, whilst enjoying the feel of the wind riding against his skin, the sun shining down on him, and the thrill of the speed he was currently feeling.

"Doesnt matter Kicker, we dont surface unless authorized, those are the rules and you know it." Hotshot shouted, and soon, Hotshot had completely caught up with Kicker. Thinking fast, Hotshot transformed and jumped in front of Kicker, blocking his path and causing Kicker to break the motorcycle and hop off.

"I am so sick of you Cybertronians showing up and acting like you get to control my life. Well you can't, if I want to be on the surface I'm gonna go to the surface! I've been cooped up for nearly two months and I'm at my limit. I am not a basement dweller!" He shouted.

Hotshot sighed, "Kicker just because you want to surface doesnt mean you just get to do it. Surfacing the city puts us at a huge risk, we have nearly four silos of energon stored here, one decent shot at any of them and this entire place gets blown to the Allspark! Now get back in the inside, that's an order Kicker!" Hotshot commanded. Kicker went to say something in return, but was interrupted by a strange, alien sounding noise, and his hair glowing bright white and yellow. Hotshot seems concerned by this.

"Energon?" Asked Hotshot.

"No. We're under attack." Kicker said.

Meanwhile, back at Cybertron city, in the Autobot academy, which was known as Auto-boot camp by its attendees, the warriors in training were hard at work. Today was an especially exciting day, evaluation day. Normally the affairs at Auto-boot camp were managed by Sentinel Prime, but today they were being visited by Optimus Prime himself, leader of Cybertron. One cadet in particular was quite excited about the chance to meet Optimus, his name was Ironhide, he wasnt the smartest cadet, and he didnt know much about battle tactics, but he was an exceptional warrior, and what he left behind in intelligence, he made up for with heart.

In the training grounds, Ironhide was currently sparring with his rival, Hound. Ironhide had just been shoved backwards, and Hound was preparing to follow up with an uppercut to the Ironhide's jaw, but Ironhide sidestepped and grabbed Hound's arm. Hound tried to punch with his other arm, but Ironhide delivered a punch to Hound's gut too fast. Building off of his momentum, Ironhide brought up his knee and shoved Hound's head down onto it. Hound's face collided with Ironhide's knee, and Hound was out. Ironhide stood exhausted as he helped Hound back to his feet.

"Ughh, if that was you without your trademark axe, I'd hate to see what you can do with it." Hound said whilst shaking his head, still obviously trying to recover from that last blow.

"It's all about knowing what your opponent is doing next, I know you well enough to know what your next move is gonna be." Ironhide explained. And as he was explaining this, the gates were beginning to open. Ironhide watched in anticipation as the metal door slowly rose from the floor, revealing Optimus Prime and two soldiers, whom Ironhide recognized as Inferno on Optimus's right, and Jetfire on his left. Ironhide quickly stood in a line with Hound and saluted. Upon seeing this, Optimus chuckled.

"Oh there's no need for that cadets, this wont be a formal visit, at ease." Optimus told them. The two young cadets seemed a little confused at this, but relaxed nonetheless.

"I am Optimus Prime, and who might you two be?" Asked the Prime. Ironhide was too stunned by his mere presence to actually formulate words, luckily Hound wasn't.

"This is Ironhide, and I'm Hound." Answered the green autobot. Jetfire seemed to notice Ironhide's astonishment, and got a good chuckle out of it.

"Hey Prime, looks like this young cadet here is a little too excited, need me to teach him a lesson?" Jetfire asked jokingly. Ironhide did not however realize this and shut his slack jaw. Inferno cracked a small smile.

"We'll let him off the hook for now Jetfire, but next time, there will be repercussions." Optimus answered with mock severity. Ironhide went wide eyed.

"Apologies sir I meant no disrespect please dont make Sentinel Prime put me on waste disposal duty again." Ironhide said quickly. 

Inferno got a small chuckle out of this. "They're joking kid." Inferno informed.

"Oh." Ironhide said with embarrassment. Jetfire let loose a heart laugh at this. He turned to his Optimus and Inferno.

"I love cadets." Jetfire said. 

As Optimus, Inferno, and Jetfire turned to enter the building, Inferno paused turned on his communicator. After listening for a bit, he turned to the other two, and said.

"Its a radio from Hotshot, Kicker just got a jolt and they're about to go under fire, the cadet rally will have to wait." Inferno informed.

"Hmm, well we dont know how many enemies we got on our hands here, and we're a little undermanned, Hound was it? Go tell Commander Sentinel that we're taking Ironhide with us, kid could use some experience out in the field." Jetfire said, much to Ironhide's astonishment. Hound saluted and ran into the building. Jetfire turned to Optimus.

"Sorry for presuming, is that alright with you?" Jetfire asked his superior. Optimus nodded.

"Okay, but I'm tasking you to show this young cadet the ropes." Optimus conditioned. 

"Fine with me, hey kid, you ever used a spacebridge before?" Jetfire queried.

"Umm, not really." Ironhide said quickly, still very much in shock at the opportunity he was getting.

"Well you'll have to learn fast, Autobots, transform and roll out!" Shouted Optimus, and as he did, the four Autobots each transformed into their alternate modes. Jetfire into a spacecraft, Inferno into a firetruck, Optimus into a Semi truck, and Ironhide into an SUV. They all drove toward a long ramp, and then up the ramp, and it seemed as if they would fly off the edge, but a portal appeared in front of them, and they disappeared into it.

Meanwhile back at Ocean city, Demolisher, Kicker, and Hotshot were waiting for the attack to come. Demolisher wondered if perhaps Kicker was pulling something on them, but before he could voice his suspicions, Hotshot did first.

"Are you sure you sensed an attack? The omnicons might've just hit a big vein of energon." Hotshot tried to reconcile.

"I know what I sensed alright. A hundred or so of these weird transformers. They're after our Energon." Kicker firmly announced. After a minute or so more of silence, Kicker stepped forward, and pointed at a seemingly random location in the sky. 

"Right there, fire right there. " Kicker told him. 

"But there's nothing there." Hotshot said. 

"Just do it alright!" Kicker shouted. Hotshot sighed and pulled out his blaster, aiming at the area Kicker specified, Hotshot fired. The bolt of plasma zoomed into the horizon before nearly disappearing.

"There's nothing there!" Hotshot accused.

"Just wait." Kicker ordered. And not a second later, the bolt collided with something, and caused an explosion. Hotshot went wide eyed.

"You were right." Hotshot said astonished. Hotshot used the scope of his gun to use zoom in and get a better look, but they were still to far away. "Urgh, I cant see a thing!" Hotshot said. Hotshot did all that he could without actually being able to see his target. He fired rapidly in their general direction.

"What are you doing?" Kicker yelled. 

"All that I can, what are you doing?" Hotshot asked.

"I dont have a gun!" Kicker shouted bewildered. Eventually, some of Hotshot's charges hit the unknown enemies, and lit up the sky with explosions. 

"Can you see them yet?" Kicker asked. Kicker squinted his eyes to look for any movement or shape in the sky, but found nothing.

"Kind of, I can make out a shape, but not much else. They look like... cybertronian version of birds back on Earth!" Hotshot told Kicker. 

"That doesnt make an-." Kicker was interrupted.

"Hold up they're getting closer I've got a better look at them... they definitely look like transformers... hold up are they carrying other transformers?" Hotshot rhetorically asked.

"Just how many of them are up there exactly?" Kicker asked. Hotshot peered through the scope of his blaster, and swiveled it around to get a broad view of the mass of cybertronians in the sky.

"Ughh theres top many of them to count, we're in big trouble Kicker."

"I'll say. How did they get past cybertrons defenses?" Kicker asked.

"Weve had to temporarily shut them down so we could install a new program your father designed." Hotshot sighed. "Why do you think weve been on such high alert

“I kind of forgot about that.” Kicker lamented.

“And know we're dealing with an army of unidentified Cybertronian attackers.” Hotshot growled. The commander raised his long barreled blaster and began firing away, but the mass of Cybertronian birds was getting closer, and seemed to be carrying other cybertronian tiger like creatures.

“Theres too many of them! We wont be able to stop them before they touch down. We cant let them get to the Energon!” Hotshot shouted. “Demolisher! We need you over here!” Called Hotshot. Demolisher came riding up in his tank alternate mode, before transforming and gazing at the army in the sky.

“What are those things?” asked Demolisher.

“Trouble.” Sighed Hotshot.

Slightly lower than the army, a spacebridge opened up, and four vehicles zoomed out, that Kicker recognized as Optimus Prime, Inferno, Jetfire, and then some other guy Kicker had never met before in an SUV alternate mode. The four autobots transformed, and began firing away at the army of unidentified cybertronian birds.

The army neared the ground, and the birds began dropping the tigers, who landed on the ground, and began attacking the Autobots. Around eleven cornered Demolisher, who was guarding the entrance.

“oh no you’re not!” Demolisher yelled, before extending his hands, and energon began firing out of his fingers, blasting away at the forces. Once the eleven were gone, many more began approaching the Decepticon. Demolisher gave a twisted smile.

“Come and get it.” He laughed.

The four autobots landed by Kicker and Hotshot. Inferno greeted Hotshot with a high five, and they resumed firing.

“Why is the city surfaced?” Jetfire inquired Hotshot.

“Ask Kicker.” Sighed Hotshot, which earned a sigh from Jetfire as well. 

“Focus on the matter at hand.” Optimus commanded, whilst consecutively hitting nine of the birds in a row. As the Autobots continued fending off the onslaught of these unknown transformers, Kicker was running around the battlefield trying to act important. Telling Hotshot where to aim, and getting on his case when he missed.

“Hotshot he was right in front of you! How in the world did you miss that?” Kicker critiqued.

“Ugh, mind your own business Kicker.” Hotshot ordered. Hotshot spoke into his com, “Can someone take care of Kicker.” He requested. Immediately, Ironhide responded to this request. Hotshot was his hero, and if some irritating human was bothering him, he would have to take care of it.

Ironhide approached Kicker, and began trying to tell him to move away from the fight.

“You're getting in the way, you’re gonna need to go inside the city.” Ironhide ordered.

“Ha! Good one, no way I'm going in.” Kicker replied with an obnoxious tone. Kicker hopped back on Sureshot before speeding away from Ironhide. Kicker looked back to see if Ironhide was following him, and he was, but Kicker wasn’t looking where he was going, and he turned around to see one of the cybertronian tigers in front of him. Kicker crashed head first into the robot, which sent him flying up into the air. Kicker hit the ground with a thud, blacking out.


End file.
